


Child of the Slayer.

by deeperwell254



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), The Last Kingdom (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeperwell254/pseuds/deeperwell254
Summary: What if Buffy hadn't gone to heaven, or to Glory's hell dimension for that matter? What if at the end of Season 5 after leaping through the portal it took her to hell, where she would become Lucifer's bride, and mother to his child.





	1. Prologue

“Please, there's not a lot of time, listen Dawn, listen to me. I love you. I will always love you. This is the work that I have to do. Tell Giles, tell Giles I figured it out. And I'm OK. And give my love to my friends. You have to take care of them now. You have to take care of each other. You have to be strong. Dawn, the hardest thing in this world is to live in it. Be brave. Live. For me.” She leaned forward and kissed her sister on the cheek before, running off and leaping off the end of the cat walk, doing a swan dive into the ever growing dome of energy. Once her body made contact with it the energy of the portal shock her continuously causing her body to convulse. Buffy the longest living slayer in almost five centuries closed her eyes for the last time


	2. Chapter One

Buffy awoke with a start, she had not dreamt of her death in many years, but lately it seemed to be a nightly occurrence. She ran her hand through her hair as her final words to her little sister faded to the back of her mind, she slowly stood up out bed careful not to disturb the sleeping body beside her and walked over to her bedroom window looking out to the barrier that separated the palatial city from the desolate wastelands of hell. She had been surprised to discover that while in the city that surrounded the palace it was something of a paradise, the sun still rose and fell bringing forth the moon and stars every night. The palace was covered in lush gardens that held every type of flower, fruit, and vegetable imaginable, and the palace itself was made of white marble and gold. Outside of the city laid the wastelands where the demons and tortured souls resided, unimaginable horrors took place there of some of which Buffy discovered herself first hand.

She had been in hell for a hundred and fifty years and though things had been a bit difficult getting used to, she eventually came to except that it had been her fate to spend eternity in this place. When she had first arrived, she had had been taken before Lucifer himself, and even he hadn’t looked like she had pictured he would. He was the most beautiful male she had ever laid eyes on, he a tall, lean, with a muscular physique, he had unnaturally clear blue eyes and shoulder length black hair. At the realization that a slayer stood before him however he knew he had to have her, so he placed a bejeweled collar around her neck letting all those in his kingdom know she was off limits for she was to become his wife and she unwillingly became his queen.

When he first came, seeking her attentions she fought tooth and nail, she had made many attempts to escape only to be found and dragged back to her captor. She was subjected to many harsh beatings for the first few years until eventually the former slayer broke and accepted the lot she was cast in her after life. She allowed the Prince of darkness to have his way with her, using her body however he saw fit to use it, until time no longer held meaning for her. Lucifer showered her with gifts to get her to warm up to him but even though she had accepted her new role she felt nothing but contempt and resentment for her husband. Before she realized fifty years had passed in the underworld and she could hardly remember the life she had lived when she was alive. Buffy found no joy in this life until she had learned she was pregnant.

Kieran had been a surprise for both her parents, she had been the first child that Lucifer had fathered in over a millennium, but Buffy believed motherhood was out of the question for her especially after all those years of slaying and even more so now that she was dead. But fate had other plans, once her pregnancy had been confirmed the expecting parents had finally found something they could find common ground on, excitement for their newly conceived child though Lucifer’s excitement stemmed from the prospect of raising another prodigy. Their daughter had been born half human and had inherited supernatural strength from both her parents along with some of her father’s darker talents. She was a beautiful child having taken after her mother, with hair so black it matched a crow feathers and eyes so green they looked almost luminescent. After all those years bound to Lucifer, Buffy had felt some of her old self return she still despised her husband but now she had something else to focus her attention on. She was full of happiness and joy as she spent her days being a mother to her baby girl.

When Kieran became of age, Lucifer began training her as he did his other children many centuries before, he helped her hone her darker abilities and taught her how to be the perfect warrior, she had quickly become a true prodigy excelling in all areas of study. It wasn’t long before she was commanding her father’s armies along with her other siblings. Kieran proved herself to be a formidable force when defending her father’s kingdom against travelers from other dimensions who sought to usurp the throne.

Wide awake Buffy decided to take a walk through the palace, grabbing her robe she put it on over her silk nightgown and made her out the door into the hall. This had begun to be her nightly ritual lately, she’d wake up from the same dream almost every night and go for a walk, and like every night she found her daughter sitting in the library reading through old dusty volumes.

“Mother.” Kieran greeted Buffy settling her near luminescent gaze on her mother standing by the doorway. “Can’t sleep? Was it the dream again?” Nodding her head as she stepped fully into the room and sitting down across from Kieran at the table, looking over the various books strewn about.

“It’s been the same dream every night for almost two weeks now.” She said looking at her daughter. “I haven’t thought about that day in a very long time I wonder why now all of sudden.”

“Mom, what were you like when you were alive?” Kieran asked closing the book in front of her.

“You’ve never asked me that before.” Buffy answered slightly taken aback. “why the sudden interest?”

“Just curious is all. I know all about your life here kind of just always wondered what your life was like before?” Kieran explained.

“My life was pretty normal, well if you consider fighting the forces of darkness every night normal. I had friends and a family who I cared very much for, I had loved and lost, loved again and lost again. Such is the life of a human. Of a slayer.” Buffy explained “I read that you were the longest lived and strongest slayer in history.” Kieran said receiving a nod from her mother.

“I also read that you were the only slayer in history to love a vampire.” Of all the memories to fade the ones that remained were the ones she had of her time spent with Angel. He had been the love of her life so very long ago but if she concentrated hard enough she could still remember the feel of his lips on hers. Reaching across the table and placing her hand atop of her mothers folded ones seemed to rouse Buffy out of her reverie.

“That relationship was doomed from the start. But oh, how I loved him!” she said placing a hand over her heart. “The love I had felt for him was exhilarating and frightening all at the same time. I loved him more than I would’ve loved anything in that life.”

Seeing the look of regret mixed with sadness make Kieran’s heart clench, being half human meant she felt human emotions just like her mother did it was one of the things that Lucifer had been displeased to discover. He wanted a cold-hearted killing machine that showed no mercy upon the enemy. “If you had the chance to go back, would you?” she asked resting her emerald gaze on her mother once more. Buffy stared into the eyes of her daughter and smiled a small smile.

“Yes. But if the cost was leaving you behind then no. That price is too rich for my blood” She answered knowing she could always be honest with her. “Besides you know it’s impossible, I know from personal experience.”

“Right.” Kieran answered softly. They sat together a while longer before Buffy decided to retire for the night. Standing up and walking around the table she grabbed Kieran’s face in between her hands and looked into her eyes.

“Try to get some sleep sweetie.” She said placing a kiss on her brow and walking back to her bedroom. Nodding to her mother Kieran watched as Buffy left the library before getting up from the table and quickly walking to her room, grabbing her sword, and cloak she made her way out of the palace without being seen by the guards. Reaching the stables, she mounted her war horse and rode passed the surrounding city. Crossing the barrier that separated the palatial city from the desolated areas of hell she rode well into the wastelands and through the city of Apocalypto.

Kieran was no fool nor did she turn a blind eye to her mother’s situation, she knew that she had been born out of rape, and although technically her mother was Lucifer’s queen she was really his prisoner. That was why every night and any moment she had to herself was spent in her father’s library, she was looking for a way to free her mother and return her to the land of the living. The fact that her mother would pass up the opportunity to gain her freedom because she would be risking leaving her behind meant she deserved to return to her life all the more. The library was full of books that documented everything that had happened on Earth since the dawn of time, her answer had to be there somewhere and even if it wasn’t she had her own subordinates looking as well. Kieran had witnessed her mother being abused at the hands of her father, Buffy tried to shield her child from it, Lucifer however flaunted it. There had been many times she would seek out her mother only to find her covered in fresh bruises, in time she began to despise her father. She blamed herself for being so weak and unable to protect her mother so, when she became of age to be molded into the perfect warrior she jumped at the opportunity she trained harder than anyone, so that she could grow strong protector.

Kieran knew that should someone discover what she was up to she’d be charged with treason and be put to death, but she would willingly risk it all for her mother, so she rode on. Hell was laid out into three cardinal sections the first was the city that surrounded Lucifer’s palace, where the fallen and those of royal blood usually resided. Then Apocalypto where the demons that made up Lucifer’s armies inhabited, and then Cruciatu or the city of Torture, which is where most of the tortured souls were found if they were not already owned by a high-ranking demon, or a member of the fallen. Kieran never rode this far over the barrier, she had no reason to unless they were at war and she was defending her father’s throne from invading usurpers. Tonight, however brought her over the barrier to meet someone who was carrying out a task for her, tonight he would tell her of his findings, and she would finally figure out the next step in her plan.

 

AN: I will be updating again very soon. *Cruciatu- Latin word for torture. So basically, the damned souls all reside in the City of Torture.


	3. Chapter Two

Kieran pulled the hood of her cloak further over her head so that it kept her face hidden and slipped on a facial covering so that all that was visible was her eyes. She had changed out of her usual armored corseted dress and into a black vest which she wore over a black form fitting long sleeve shirt, a pair of black leather pants, and black thigh high riding boots. Being the child of Lucifer made her part of the royal family, although she commanded a faction of his armies she was a princess none the less. So, for a member of the royal family commander or not to be seen in a tavern in Apocalypto would be considered highly suspicious. The dregs that resided within Apocalypto were mainly soldier demons or torturers who scavenged on the essence of tortured souls. Kieran walked through the tavern door keeping her eyes down so as not to make eye contact with anyone, the clink sound made by her spurred boots was drowned out by the noise of the tavern. She sat down at a table in the darkest corner she could find, from her position she could see the ins and outs of the place without being seen or bothered by anyone else and so she waited, as demons drank and carried on she sat in her corner shrouded in darkness.

Looking towards the door she saw the demon she was there to meet walking into the tavern and surveying the area, Kieran leaned forward into the light allowing the demon to catch a glimpse of her before she disappeared back into the shadows. The demon quickly made his way over to her and sat down at the other end of the table.

“Your high-

“Don’t call me that, not here.” She hissed.

“Many apologies.” He said cowering a bit in fear

  
“What have you found?” Kieran asked straightening up in her seat. The demon brought forth a satchel and placed on the table in front of him, reaching in he pulled out a very ancient looking scroll and slid it towards her.

  
“It’s called the Sacrifice to Osiris.” He said as he watched her unravel the scroll and look over the contents. “It’s a spell known to resurrect anyone who died of mystical means.”  
“And what do I need to cast the spell?” she asked her eyes never leaving the scroll.

  
“You will need an urn of Osiris, Vino de Madre, three or more participants for the casting circle, black candles, and- “he trailed off casting his gaze to the side.

  
“And what?!” Kieran snapped impatiently as she finally looked up at him from the scroll.

  
“The body of the deceased.” He mumbled. In one swift move Kieran reached across the table and grabbed the demon by the front of his shirt dragging him across the table bringing their faces inches apart and her two fingered karambit to his throat.

  
“How the fuck does that help me?!” she seethed pressing her blade closer to his throat “Does it look like I have access to the body. I should cut your throat for wasting my time you pathetic little scavenger!”

  
“Wait, wait, wait.” He pleaded “The slayer had friends.”

  
“And?” she questioned further losing her patience.

  
“One of them was a witch.” He said causing Kieran to loosen her grip. “It was said that she was the one to re-ensoul Angelus when the slayer unknowingly released him.” Kieran let the demon go, thinking over his words.  
“Manipulate the witch into looking for the spell, no doubt she will jump at the opportunity to resurrect the slayer.” The demon said as he righted himself.

  
“I’m assuming that by its name the spell requires a sacrifice.” She commented

  
“Yes. Ultimately it is the decision of the Powers that be on who they allow to be resurrected, you must make your intentions known to them and they will inform you of the sacrifice to be made.” The demon explained “Seek out the conduit for both the light and the dark. A demon called Whistler.”

  
“Is there anything else about this spell I need to know?” Kieran asked

  
“Yes, it must be done at the stroke of midnight, and the castor will go through a series of trials to prove they are worthy of resurrecting the subject.” The demon answered at Kieran’s nod he continued “You do know that should you be discovered you will be put to death, right?”

  
Looking up at him Kieran once again straightened up in her seat. “Yes. But you nor I will utter a single word of this to anyone, right?”

  
Nodding quickly “Right.” He answered hearing the threat in her words.

  
Kieran got up from the table and reached for the pouched tied to her belt. “For your services.” She said tossing the pouch on the table and made her way towards the entrance of the tavern. The demon reached for the pouch and gasped at the contents inside, one thousand blood rubies. His lady was worthy of his loyalty for that price.

  
Kieran mounted her war horse and rode back to the city, all the while mulling things over in her head. One of her darker abilities was astral projection so she would have no trouble contacting the conduit, and the witch she just hoped that the powers would decide in her favor, if not then she would have to find another way to free her mother.  
Reaching the city Kieran left her horse in the stables and made her way back into her room the same way she had snuck out. Successfully making it into the privacy of her room, she changed into a dark blue silk night gown and sat down at the edge of her be so deep in thought she had detected the presence in her room.

  
“Still sneaking about at night hmm?” Kieran jumped to her feet and whirled around at the sound of her brother’s voice, who was currently standing in the corner of her room.

  
“What are you doing here Manon?” she asked darkly.

  
“Can’t a brother pay his baby sister a visit from time to time?” Manon asked innocently taking a few steps towards her.

  
“Under normal circumstances, yes.” She answered eyeing him suspiciously. “But these are not normal circumstances, and your visits are not wanted nor desired.”

  
“Oh, you wound me sister.” Her brother replied placing a hand over his heart pretending to be hurt by her words, all the while piercing her with his red eyes.

  
Manon was one of Lucifer’s oldest children, and Kieran’s least favorite it was no secret that he lusted after her incest not being the taboo in hell as it was on Earth. He resembled their father with his black hair, muscular build but he was broader in the shoulders, and just tad shorter than Lucifer.His facial hair was always groomed to perfection in a neat mustache and goatee but the most unsettling thing about him though was his eyes, they were a blood red. She always made it her business to steer clear of him, but sometimes against strict warning from their father he would find her while she was all alone and try to make her give in to him.

  
“What do you want?” Kieran asked standing her ground as he slowly approached her eyeing her like a predator to its prey.

  
“You know what I want sister.” He whispered standing mere inches from her. “I know you want it too no matter how much you deny it.”

  
“Your disgusting and insanely delusional!” she hissed.

  
“You know blue looks ravishing on you, I just may have you wear it for me before I take you for the first time. Then again you really have matured physically, your little display earlier is proof of that, it’d be a shame to cover up such decadence.” He said as his eyes traveled the length of her body. Manon reached out to caress her cheek but before he could make contact Kieran had her Karambit at his throat.

  
“Get out.” She growled applying more pressure against his throat.

  
Hands held out in surrender, he flashed her smile showing rows of sharp teeth. “Alright I will, for now.” He said walking towards her bedroom door but stopped and turned to her before walking out. “You know sister, continue to deny me and I will have no choice but to visit you in your dreams.” He said in attempt to make his voice sound sultry. Kieran shivered in disgusted earning her another grin.

  
“Sweet dreams sister.” He finally said as he left her bedroom.

  
Kieran gripped her karambit until her knuckles turned white and dropping back down onto her bed.  
“I have to get out here and away from that psycho.” She uttered to herself.  
Casting a protective barrier around her room Kieran placed her blade under her pillow before falling into a restless sleep. There were lots of things she needed to get done within the next few days and she needed all the rest she could get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome. If anyone has ideas they'd like to share and would like for me to include them I'd be more than happy to do so.  
> These are the people I see when I'm writing. I'll keep adding to the list as the story goes on.  
> All original characters from BTVS are the same.  
> Lucifer- Tom Hiddleston  
> Kieran-Nina Dobrev (or till I find someone better)  
> Manon-Kyle Gallner

**Author's Note:**

> I know this first chapter is short but it is just a prologue and more is on the way.


End file.
